Reincarnated II
by Water-Rose
Summary: RKxIYxYYHA few months have passed since the groups said goodbye. But now a new villian has reawakened and Koenma has a mission for the spirit detectives that will bring them all back together again.
1. When You Least Expect It

Water-Rose: I'm not dead, aren't you people happy? I just found this lying around and decided it was just wasting away on my CD so I might as well post it. If people don't read it obviously I won't consider posting more chapters but you all knew that. Secondly, for those of you who HAVE read the prequel, skip all this summary crap, seriously—it's for your own good. But for you lazy bums who still want to read but are too lazy to read the prequel…enjoy the summary! The summary ends the italics…Enjoy! Any questions send me a message.

When you least expect it…

_Reincarnated is the story of Kazuki Kitakawa, a young man with long red hair and violet eyes who becomes acquainted one day with Kagome when he and his family moved next door to the Higarashi Shrine. Kazuki and Kagome first met when they ran into each other while Kazuki and his mother were visiting. Their first encounter wasn't a very pretty one and they didn't get along to well at first. To Kagome's surprise Kazuki had a shard of the jewel with him. _

_While at school Kagome is forced during history class to do a report about any subject—taking place in the Meiji Era to her disappointment. So while Kagome searches the library for a book on the Meiji Era she discovers a book talking about a manslayer, the Battousi. Kagome is shocked to discover that Kazuki closely resembles the Battousi—in a weird teenager kind of way. She gets different ideas on how this could be possible but settles on one. Kazuki is the Battousi and the jewel has permitted him to live for a long period of time. To Kagome's dismay after a dinner with Mrs. Kitakawa and Kazuki, Sota had invited Kazuki to stay. Even worse now Kazuki is even more suspicious of Kagome. During school he had heard about all her sick escapades and various diseases but while brushing (and flossing) his teeth he discovers the cabinets to be filled with nothing more then usual medicine cabinet contents. So Kagome decides to just let it go until tomorrow…but Inuyasha had other plans. _

_Inuyasha comes to Kagome's time and discovers and odd presence…he makes his way to Sota's room (where you-know-who was sleeping for the night). Inuyasha sees Kazuki studying a sword and immediately presumes that Kazuki is going to attack Sota—not with Inuyasha around. Inuyasha attacks Kazuki and beats him up pretty bad until Kagome steps in; (Mysteriously Sota hadn't woken up during the whole ordeal) now the cat is out of the bag and Kagome is forced to spill her guts about Inuyasha and the well. How does Kazuki take it? Kazuki blackmails Kagome into taking him with her and he decides he wants to go that very night. But something odd happens when Kazuki uses his jewel shard to go down the well; the group ends up not in Feudal Japan but the Meiji Era! _

_When Kagome and Inuyasha try to go back down the well nothing happens so the group hits the town! They raise a little money by having Inuyasha as their own personal freak show. So now with a little cash in their pockets the group sets out for food. They come upon a restaurant and decide to eat there. They're not the only ones eating there; Kenshin and his co had stopped for a bite to eat right after the other group. A young waitress notices the resemblance between Kenshin and Kazuki and of course freaks out. Kenshin's group goes over to see the look-alike and that ends up causing a riot. When they finally settle down Kagome realizes Kazuki is Kenshin's reincarnation and she tries to explain everything but no use so she leaves with her companions. With her luck she's kidnapped and Kenshin and Sanosuke try to save her but to their dismay Inuyasha had lost his sword so he was turning demon. Inuyasha kills the kidnappers and is trying to kill everyone else. With a knock to the head Kenshin becomes Battousi and he and Inuyasha duke it out. Inuyasha had managed to severely injure Sanosuke so he's out of the way. So Kazuki gets the idea to use the jewel shard to strengthen himself so he can stop the two. Kazuki does this and manages to stop them but he gets injured too so now the whole group goes to Kaoru's shrine where they heal up. _

_While at the shrine the group is attacked by ninjas, which they could easily handle. The group talks about getting home and decides Kazuki has to go first for the well to work. But Kazuki doesn't want to leave his newly found incarnation so he grabs Sanosuke and Kenshin sending them back with them. Kagome and Inuyasha return to the present wondering what gave the boy his stupid idea. Kazuki's mother comes into the well shrine and notices the two new people—and passes out. Later on the group explains to her that Kazuki is the reincarnation of Kenshin. Kazuki asks if he can go with the group and she allows him. They go over to Kazuki's for supper and they met Kisho, Kazuki's brother, Mr. Kitakawa, his father, and Temis, Kazuki's chubby husky. _

_The next day when they head out to the Feudal Era, even Kenshin and Sanosuke who wish to help protect Kazuki, they get to met Inuyasha's group. Miroku is rather disappointed because Kagome only brought back men. While traveling together Inuyasha becomes mysteriously sick by the bite of a rodent and ends up having a crazy dream about the whole group dying—except Kazuki. After the weird dream Inuyasha becomes suspicious of Kazuki but not long after Akako, a princess from a nearby village, kidnaps the human males of the group. At the village Akako introduces them to her sisters: Chika, Toyo, and Meia. These are the girls that there are soon to marry, whether they like it or not. While nearly being raped by Toyo, Sanosuke figures out much of the girl's plan. They planned on marrying them so they could inherit their grandfather's land. Lucky for them the rest of the group comes to the rescue and unlucky for the sisters their father dies so they can't inherit the land do to some rules set by their grandfather. The villagers didn't like the sisters because they weren't the ruler's true daughters, they had only been adopted, so they were banished. Because Kazuki had become fond of Meia the group allows for them to come with temporary until they find a village for them to stay. _

_When they arrive at a small village the villagers willingly let them stay; it turns out that the sisters once came from that village, but their parents were slain so their adopted mother could have daughters. Wanting to learn how to properly use a sword and enhance his ability Kazuki and Kenshin go out to the fields to train where they met Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Kenshin and Sesshomaru end up fighting because Kenshin won't let him pass because he is trying to harm Inuyasha. In the end of the fight Sesshomaru realizes that Kenshin is only trying to wear him out so that he wouldn't have the strength to fight his brother. So Sesshomaru takes his leave and waits for another day to attack. Meanwhile Kenshin falls unconscious and poor Kazuki must carry him back to the village. When he arrives Inuyasha automatically accuses Kazuki of attacking Kenshin and gets angry so now Inuyasha's trust for Kazuki is slowly decreasing. Later that night while Kazuki and Kagome are sleeping in the same hut Koga appears and sees that his woman was with Kazuki. They were only having a pillow fight but Koga still gets pretty pissed. He stays the night to insure that his woman is safe…which results in him sleeping between the two. _

_The next day the group leaves the village and gets attacked by a—giant rat. The group fights the rat in hope of killing it before it kills them. Meia ends up coming with the group and is nearly eaten by the rat until Kazuki pushes her out of the way and he ends up in the gigantic jaws. The group manages to free him but he won't wake up. The only option is to take him back to the village and see if he'll wake up the next day._

_After Kazuki doesn't wake up for a while the group heads on ahead without him. They're depressed by the fact that Kazuki is not with them but they agreed in his condition he wouldn't have been able to travel with them. Back at the village Kazuki wakes up but not as himself. Meia comes into the hut where they had him rest and confesses her feelings to him—he kills her. At the campsite Kagura appears and warns the group to go back to the village. When they head back to the village it's too late. Kazuki had killed everyone. Kazuki fights the group until Naraku appears. Naraku tells them that he had originally planned to take over Kagome's body but Kazuki would have to do. He leaves and Kazuki soon leaves after._

_The group goes to find Kazuki but he comes to them trying to kill Kenshin. Kagome tries to stop him and successfully does so when she explains to him that if she kills Kenshin he may never be born. Kazuki leaves and arrives at one of Naraku's many fortresses. There he meets Kohaku, his new training partner. He also gets to see his true master for the first time, Salali, a demon woman with the wonderful and very useful ability to control rats, and various other things when she manages to infect them with her blood. Kazuki and Kohaku return to the village after finishing training early to find Kazuki's backpack. He manages to find it and Kohaku heads back to the castle. Kazuki stays and runs into Sesshomaru. The dog demon was looking for Kenshin but is shocked when Kazuki attacks him. Sesshomaru manages to beat the living crap out of him and leaves him to die. Lucky for Kazuki a priestess finds him and heals his wounds._

_Now with Kazuki gone and possessed the group is forced to find him. Kenshin and Sanosuke separate themselves from the group and meet up with Sesshomaru, who tells them of their friends demise, or so they thought. They find Kazuki and chase him to Inuyasha and his group where there are hordes of demons. Inuyasha leaves the group to find Naraku and Kagome along with Shippo and Kirara follow. After the rest of the group kills the hordes of demon now comes for them to fight Kazuki. The blood that Salali uses on her victims to control them also increases their power overtime. Kazuki manages to cripple Miroku, Sango, and Sanosuke temporarily so now he must fight Kenshin. If it came to it Kenshin would end Kazuki's life. Back at the castle Inuyasha is fighting Naraku and losing. Inuyasha gets caught on a board and Naraku tries to finish him off. Kagome seeing this sends an arrow straight for him—Salali jumps in the way trying to save Naraku's life and succeeds but then sacrifices her own life. Kenshin then knocks out Kazuki and everything goes blank for him. _

_While asleep Kazuki's life flashes before him. He remembers different life altering events from him being adopted by his original adopted father to his original adopted father being killed. He wakes up to find himself in a hospital bed. The group comes in and are at first cautious but realize that he is back to normal, except for the physical and emotional scars that the group's adventure left him. His family is more then happy to see him. Mrs. Kitakawa finds it best that Kazuki is away from the well and Kagome so he won't have any more problems. So Kazuki was forced to leave his new friends; he and his family would be moving elsewhere and Kazuki would be home schooled until his mother found it suitable for him to go back to a regular school, any school other then Kagome's, if that time was ever. _

_Now months have passed. Naraku has begun his search for the final jewel shard and Kagome and her group are on hot pursuit to find it first but have found no luck. Kagome has to go back for supplies…_

"Mom!" Kagome shouted while coming through the door. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess. The demons had been much thicker since Naraku disappeared. "I think I need a nice bath—maybe even two?" She walked into the kitchen and set her yellow bag down on one of the dining room chairs. "Mom?"

Kagome's mother walked out of the kitchen and gave her a warm smile. "I'm in the kitchen, you had a phone message earlier this morning. I think you should listen to it."

Kagome let out a deep sigh. "Maybe later mother. I'm bushed. I need a bath." She sighed. She could probably list off plenty of more things she would rather do then waste her time listening to a stupid phone message. It was probably one of her friends asking if she asked Hojo out on a date or if she was too sick. Or it was Hojo and he was asking if she was still sick and giving her peculiar remedies to her ailments. "I think I'll just take a bath and go to sleep."

Kagome took a long bath. She could've stayed in there forever if she didn't start looking like a raison. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She then walked into her bedroom to change. When she finished changing she heard a slight growl from her stomach and decided that she had better get something to eat before going to bed.

Downstairs the house was quiet. She had stayed in the bathtub longer then she had expected. Everyone else had already gone to bed. She opened up one of the cupboards and grabbed a bag of cookies. Her mother wouldn't mind if she had a few—or the whole bag…She started plopping them into her mouth one by one. She noticed a faint red bleeping light coming from across the room. It was the phone. She decided that she might as well check. Her friends might actually be telling her something useful; like telling her she had a big test tomorrow. She stuffed her face with two more cookies and put the bag away. She walked over to the phone and pushed the button to listen to the message. She nearly fainted when she heard the voice:

_Hey Kagome, it's me, I just thought maybe you'd be home right now…I finally managed to find your number. I was on my way to school but decided against it. Instead I'm here at a pay phone…rambling…into a phone…with people watching—HEY! YOU'LL GET YOUR TURN BUDDY JUST WAIT A FRICKEN MINUTE! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MISTRESS WAS PREGANT AND YOU NEEDED TO CALL AND ABORTION CLINIC YOU CAN WAIT YOUR FRICKEN TURN! Hello? Wait…I talking to an answering machine…duh…wait else was I gonna say? Oh ya, I was gonna stop over today but you're gone and it's too late for me to go to school. Ya, my Mom's letting me go back to public school. Anyways, I might stop over tomorrow. Maybe we can visit some old friends…naw, never mind. Pretend I never said that. Well, talk to you later Kagome. Bye. This message will self-destruct in three seconds. Three, two, one…_

After a minute of obnoxious exploding noises Kagome deleted the message. She hadn't heard from him in a few months—had it been that long? Since he had called at a payphone she couldn't call him back. She stared at the phone for a minute then headed upstairs to her bedroom. She crawled under her sheets and smiled to herself.

"Kazuki…you said your Mom said you couldn't call me until pigs flied…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She yawned, turned out her light, and fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.


	2. Welcome Back!

Welcome Back!

"Mom—where the hell is that damn navy jumpsuit or whatever?" Kazuki yelled down across the halls from his room. He stood in his boxers crossing his arms impatiently. "I don't think they'd want me to go to school in my boxers…" He glanced down for a moment. "Though they are navy…"

"Let's see—the last time I wore your jumpsuit…" Mrs. Kitakawa started saying sarcastically while she was in her own room throwing stuff into a suitcase. "Oh! I know! I didn't wear it!"

Kisho walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on brushing his teeth rapidly. "Why don't you check the fridge? You thought it was a closet the other day."

"That fridge is in the wall!" Kazuki snapped. "It could've happened to anyone." He scowled at him. "You actually think I'm stupid enough to put my uniform in there though…"

"Honey? Why is there a navy jumpsuit in the fridge?" Mr. Kitakawa shouted curiously across the apartment. He walked into the hallway holding the frozen jumpsuit in hand.

Kazuki grabbed the jumpsuit embarrassed and angry while Kisho laughed hysterically and shut the door again to the bathroom. Kazuki could hear Kisho muffle the phrase 'what a dumbass' behind the bathroom door.

Mrs. Kitakawa came out hurriedly through her bedroom door. Her dark hair was in a messy bun and she wore a brown business suit. She knocked on the bathroom door angrily.

"WHAT?" Kisho shouted.

"Have you seen my hairbrush?"

"Let's see…" Kisho began. "The last time I used your hairbrush…"

"KISHO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME I REALLY NEED TO GET GOING!" Mrs. Kitakawa screeched. She stopped and inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. Then calmly she said, "Now Kisho, you have ten seconds to open this door so I can find my hairbrush…"

"Honey!" Mr. Kitakawa shouted from the kitchen again. "Why is there a hairbrush in the fridge?"

Mrs. Kitakawa ran into the kitchen and snatched the hairbrush from her husband. She shoved it into her suitcase and took out a checklist.

"Okay—at least a week's worth of clothes…" She double-checked her bag. "Check." She dug through her suitcase some more. "Hygiene and feminine products…check. Shoes…check….money…check…." She listed off a few more things then let out a heavy sigh. "You three will be okay when I leave?"

"Yes mother, we won't die while you're gone." Kisho said rolling his eyes. "I'll guard Kazuki with my life. Nobody enters the house without being frisked or drugged."

"Good, good…wait! What was that last comment?"

"Nothing Mother…" Kisho growled as he ushered his mother out of the apartment door. "Have a wonderful time in Tokyo at the psycho convention thingy."

"Psychologist convention!" She shouted from the hallway of the apartment complex. She then turned the corner and was out of sight.

Kisho slapped his hands together getting rid of the imaginary dust. "Alright, now that's one adult out of the way."

Kazuki looked at the clock and nearly jumped out of his skin. If he didn't get going soon he would be late for his first day at his new school. He ran into his room and started putting on his uniform hurriedly. When he finished he checked his wristwatch then frowned. The clock was fast; he had plenty of time to get to school. He sighed and walked over to the window resting his chins on his arms. His mother had just gotten into the taxi and now she was gone for however long she would be gone for, a week at the least. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his new surroundings.

"Wow—another new school. I wonder how Kagome and the others are doing." He yawned and started listening to an argument in an above apartment. "Sounds like Kagome and Inuyasha, well, except both voices are male." The argument above his window was getting intense. One male was shouting at the other about the other being a cocky show off. "I wonder If Dad will let me call her…" He laughed at his own comment. "Ya, when pigs fly…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kazuki jerked his head back just in time for the guy falling from the sky to catch onto his window. Shocked he looked over the window and saw a young man dangling from one hand. He had some orange curly Elvis haircut and a muscular build.

"YUSUKE YOU JERK!" The guy shouted upward. "If I don't die I'm going to push you down a flight of stairs…" He saw Kazuki looking at him funny and horrified. "Hey! Could you help me up?"

Kazuki nodded and pulled the oaf up. Kazuki fell over when he managed to get him through the window and he stood in shock as the guy brushed himself off.

"Thanks man." The guy said. "I really owe ya." The guy then became angry and clenched his fist. "When I get you Urameshi you're gonna wish you never came across the Great Kuwabara!" The man rambled as he walked out of the apartment.

Kisho walked out of the bathroom washing his hair with a towel rapidly. "Who the hell was that? Girlfriend?" He gave him a curious look trying to look innocent. "You really shouldn't put out on the first date Kazuki…"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kazuki growled as he ran for the bathroom door. Kisho slammed the door in his face and Kazuki started clawing and pounding on the door. "Open up!"

"Go to school!" Kisho yelled back. "You're going to be late.

This time when Kazuki checked his wristwatch he went into a panic. He made a mad dash for the apartment door and went down the winding stairs until he reached the bottom floor. Then he sprinted towards the junior high school. He ran into at least three old ladies, an old man in a walker, three girls playing hopscotch, a little girl and her dolly, some business guy carrying a briefcase, two middle-aged gossiping women, and probably the worst thing he ran into were some high school students with some pretty nasty looks on their face, then again, maybe the nasty look was their face.

"Hey kid!" One growled, "watch where you're going."

"He's just some junior high punk." Another guy commented as he looked at Kazuki's uniform. "I bet he's late to school."

Another kid took a step forward and gave Kazuki a cocky grin. "Hey kid, you got any cash."

Kazuki gulped and nodded, "Yes."

"Good, then hand it over."

Kazuki scratched his head and looked up at the sky stupidly. "Oh, you meant did I have any cash on me!" He smiled nervously. "Sorry."

"Get him."

Now Kazuki began running for his life. Lucky for him he was much faster then them. He jumped and knocked over anything he could trying to divert their paths: trashcans, innocent old ladies, non-innocent old ladies, bikes, kids, kids on bikes, just about anything he could get his hands on. He turned around and grinned with delight. He had gotten a considerable distance ahead of them. Feeling cocky he turned the next corner—straight into a dead end. Skidding to a step he drooped his shoulders and sunk his head low when he saw the brick wall. He really hoped that the guys would just pass the dead end and so far everyone who passed just ran by. Except for the last guy, unfortunately he slid to a stop and pointed into the alley motioning for his buddies.

"There he is!" He jeered. "Get him!"

Kazuki put up his fists in a fighting position waiting for the inevitable and after he got pummeled to a pulp he limped out of the alleyway beaten up pretty badly. He had black eye, a bloody nose, a bloody lip, and a bite mark on his neck. He preferred not to think about that one. Looking at his watch he stumbled and fell onto the ground. School had already begun an hour ago. Even if he could make it in time he wouldn't want to. Something about coming to school looking like a clown raped you didn't seem very normal. Standing up and limping over to a payphone he reached into the slot hoping for some forgotten change. A few quarters fell out and he picked them up grinning. Finally something good happened. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a flimsy piece of white paper and started dialing the old crinkled number. He listened to the answering machine message and then after it beeped he put on a fake cheery facade and began talking into the phone.

"Hey Kagome, it's me, I just thought maybe you'd be home right now…I finally managed to find your number. I was on my way to school but decided against it. Instead I'm here at a pay phone…rambling…into a phone…with people watching…" He turned and saw an angry man waiting and tapping his foot impatiently. It was the business guy who he pushed over earlier while trying to evade the jackasses. "HEY! YOU'LL GET YOUR TURN BUDDY JUST WAIT A FRICKEN MINUTE! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MISTRESS WAS PREGANT AND YOU NEEDED TO CALL AN ABORTION CLINIC YOU CAN WAIT YOUR FRICKEN TURN!" He stuck out his tongue and brought his attention back to the phone. "Hello? Wait…I talking to an answering machine…duh…wait else was I gonna say? Oh ya, I was gonna stop over today but you're gone and it's too late for me to go to school. Ya, my Mom's letting me go back to public school. Anyways, I might stop over tomorrow. Maybe we can visit some old friends…naw, never mind. Pretend I never said that. Well, talk to you later Kagome. Bye. This message will self-destruct in three seconds. Three, two, one…" He made various explosion noises until his time expired and the phone asked him to put in more change. He slammed the phone down onto the receiver and turned on his heel facing the businessman. Sticking his nose into the air Kazuki strutted past the man and into oncoming traffic where he was almost hit by a car but they skidded to a stop. Kazuki then walked into the park where he sat down bored waiting for the day to be over.

"What was this mission of great importance Koenma?" Kurama asked earnestly as he walked over to the toddler's desk. "You said it was of grave importance." He crossed his arms and pouted a little. "This will really ruin my perfect attendance you know."

Yusuke cleaned his ear with his pinky and stared at the earwax bored. "Not me, this is just cutting into my go walk around picking fights time."

"How unfortunate…" Hiei said dryly as he leaned against the back wall. "Why is the idiot here?" He asked looking over at Kuwabara. "I suppose if you want something done wrong he's the perfect candidate…"

"Hey!" Kuwabara snapped. "I can do stuff right!"

"Ya—like falling out of windows and miraculously catching onto the next story's window." Yusuke shot up both thumbs and in fake enthusiasm congratulated him. "Great job Kuwabara!"

"You pushed me!" Kuwabara growled clenching onto the sides of his head. "Gah! Just tell us the mission!"

Koenma was facing the wall and he did a 360 in his chair. And for those of you who aren't too good at math that means that he just did a complete circle meaning instead of doing the cool spin the chair thingy to face everyone else he did a spin the chair in a complete circle and face the wall again kind of thing.

"Nice…" Yusuke murmured. "Real classy."

Koenma finally managed to get his chair to face them and he cleared his throat. "Quiet Yusuke this is of grave importance…"

"We know." Kurama reminded.

"I know you know but I was just making sure you knew so we all knew!" Koenma snapped. He clasped his hands together and looked between the members of the group. "Now, I have an important mission for you all." He took out his remote and a TV slowly descended from the ceiling. Flipping the switch a young man's picture came up.

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted while pointing accusingly at the TV. "That's the kid who pulled me up from the window!"

Hiei crossed his arms and gave Koenma an expressionless look. "Please don't tell me this kid is some evil villain we should be aware of." He turned his head down and smiled cockily. "I've beaten up lower class demons stronger than him."

Koenma waved his arms widely up and down. "No you idiot! If anything should happen to him the world could be in great danger!"

"What kind of danger?" Yusuke grumbled. "He's not a demon is he?"

"No!" Koenma shouted annoyed. "Would you guys let me finish!"

"Oh! I know! I bet that he's possessed by a demon! Right!" Kuwabara blurted. "That's it right?"

"NO!" Koenma growled. He slammed his fist onto the desk. "Just make sure he is safe at all times! I have to look into the situation more before I can give you any more details." He relaxed and sat back into his chair. "But I assure you if anything happens to him this could be the end of the human realm and demon."

"How reassuring." Yusuke stated sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"Please try and be discreet." Koenma urged. "I don't want him to," He lifted up his fingers in quotations marks, "flip out or anything."

Yusuke went to make another smartass remark but Kurama interrupted him, "Alright, we'll do our best."

"The world depends on it." Koenma repeated. "Make sure this kid is completely out of harms way."

"So here we are…" Yusuke said boringly. "Sitting in a tree…" He looked below at Kazuki who was currently sleeping on a bench. "Watching some kid…sleeping…on a bench…" Yusuke yawned and laid back onto the tree branch. "Not a bad idea."

"This is dumb." Hiei stated. "Why should we have to baby-sit some kid?"

"Aw," Kuwabara said kind of adoringly. "He's sleeping like a baby."

Kurama shook his head and shook on Yusuke's shoulder. "Get up, he's waking."

Kazuki wiggled his nose a little. Slowly opening his eyes he laid on the bench for a while then sat up stretching. He scratched his head and looked at his surrounding forgetting where he was. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and nearly fell over. He limped over to a water fountain and began washing his face in it.

"This is going to be a long day…" Yusuke groaned.


	3. Mission: Kazuki

Water-Rose: Thanks for the reviews! Could use more but hey, I'm still happy. Anywho, about the KagomexKazuki thing…the thing is…I'm all for the KagomexInuyasha. Sorry! But I really hope that you keep reading! Well, here's the next chapter so enjoy.

Mission: Kazuki

After washing his face Kazuki turned his head to the trees. His first thought…

_The birds are conspiring._

"Oh my god…" Hiei groaned.

"What Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Were you reading his mind?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Shhh!" Yusuke hissed. "He's making his move."

Kazuki then began walking around the park with his arms behind his head. The look on his face told them that he was bored beyond his mind. Hiei would know—he read his mind. Kazuki walked over to the tree where he thought the birds were conspiring but in reality he was being stalked by the Spirit Detectives. He looked up and screamed.

A squirrel scurried down the tree and past him.

Kazuki fell onto his butt and started panting heavily. He had developed an unhealthy fear of rodents due to obvious reasons. Kazuki sighed in relief when the squirrel ignored him and was completely out of sight. Brushing himself off he stood up and began walking across to the other side of the park, the side without the squirrel.

"Whooh, did you see that kid's scars?" Kuwabara commented.

Yusuke nodded. "Ya, either he beats up a lotta guys like me or he's beaten up by a lotta guys like you." Yusuke replied way to quickly for Kuwabara's taste.

"Stupid dumbass punk…" Kuwabara grumbled.

"Let's go." Hiei said as he jumped out of the tree to follow Kazuki. The rest nodded and followed.

When the group finally managed to position themselves in a safe point where Kazuki couldn't see them they once again began their pursuit of watching him. Kazuki now had his eyes closed and was whistling and singing to some tune they didn't know nor understand.

"_And I ran…I ran so far away_," He was singing. "I ran all night and day. I just ran, I ran so far away…couldn't get away." He started humming the melody and crossing the street while a car started heading straight for him and looked like it had no intention of stopping.

"WATCH OUT KID!" Yusuke screamed.

Kazuki opened his eyes and noticed the car. Screaming he jumped out of the way and as soon as he landed on the safe sidewalk he gave the driver the bird.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT PEDESTRIANS ALWAYS HAVE THE RIGHT AWAY YOU JERK?" He screamed. He clenched his fist and began shaking it. "Damn bastard." He looked over at the new tree the spirit detectives were taking residents in. "Who the hell yelled that?" He stood up and slowly made his way over to the tree. "Hello? Someone up there…"

Another squirrel scurried down the tree making Kazuki run out of its path. Forgetting about the voice Kazuki once again started walking to his random destination.

"Nice one Yusuke," Hiei hissed. "That kid almost saw us." Hiei blinked than gave the kid a weird look. "Why isn't he at your damn human school?"

The group ignored the question and once again began walking a safe distance away from Kazuki. So far he was just walking; it was rather fascinating. Sometimes he limped, sometimes he skipped, and sometimes he dragged his feet. Kazuki walked into a pet store and yelped. The group then pressed their faces to the glass and let out an exasperated sigh. Kazuki had only seen some of the pet rats. After regaining his composure Kazuki bought some dog food and left. The group had managed to slip in between the pet shop and another building so they didn't get recognized.

"I'm going to kill that miserable toddler." Hiei grumbled. "Why should we have to follow around some human brat…?"

"Who are the punks following him?" Yusuke asked as he pointed out an uncanny group of teenagers following Kazuki.

"Oh! Those guys!" Kuwabara commented. "They're just a buncha punks from one of the high schools, always picking on guys when they're alone…" He stopped and looked at Yusuke. "Hey Yusuke, you don't think they're going to beat the living daylights out of him, do ya?"

Yusuke groaned and walked faster. "Of course they're not because we're going to beat the living daylights out of them first!" Before the group could follow Kazuki around the corner Yusuke grabbed the closet one and pulled him back. "And where do you think you're going this fine school afternoon?"

The kid fell backwards onto the cement and looked up at Yusuke with the most terrified look ever. "Hey—hey boss! It's Urameshi!"

The group stopped stalking their prey and turned to see but of course Yusuke. Their boss's look remained calm while the others developed a look on their face that nearly said, 'I am terrified and peed my pants, please beat me up!'

The boss growled and gave one of his lackeys a hard whack on the back of the head. "You numbskull! There's one of him and…" He quickly counted his lackeys, "…four of us."

Kuwabara stepped forward and smirked cockily. "Correction, there are two of him and five of you. You forgot to count yourself."

Hiei casually walked forward and kept a calm composure. "You idiot, there aren't two of him there are only one of him and an idiot, also I suppose I could count myself. Following that brat has made me anxious." He looked up at the group and grinned. "What better way to get rid of anxiety than to beat up some punks."

"Why you little…" The boss charged forward and swung his fist helplessly at Hiei only to miss and nearly fall flat into the pavement. He turned around once again and this time Hiei easily knocked the ringleader down. In fact, he knocked him unconscious. Seeing this the other members gulped but tried to remain calm.

"Who's next?" Hiei asked uninterestedly. "I was really hoping for more of a challenge. Why don't you all attack me at once?"

"Now, now Hiei," Yusuke said stepping in between Hiei and his victims, "save some for me now. I really haven't been able to beat up anyone lately why not give me a chance?"

"Hn, fine Yusuke." Hiei stepped back and ushered his arms at the punks. "Be my guest."

Yusuke punched his fist into his own palm grinning. "This outta be good."

After beating the guys to a bloody pulp he shouted something about don't mess with the great Urameshi again. He waved at them laughing and grinning almost stupidly as he watched the guys run off like scared cats as they dragged their boss away from the scene.

Finally stepping out of the shadows that no one realized that he had stepped into Kurama shook his head in disapproval. "Great, now we've lost track of the young man."

Yusuke blinked a few times and then slapped is forehead. "Damn it! Guess I was enjoying myself too much!" He checked his watch and groaned. "That took a lot longer then I thought it would."

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes thinking. "If I had to guess, the young man would be heading home right now? I would assume that he would head straight home letting his parents think that he just got out of school."

Hiei gritted his teeth trying to remain calm. "That would be more helpful if we knew where he lived."

"Yusuke's apartment!" Kuwabara cheered.

Yusuke snapped his fingers and smiled triumphantly. "Duh! If that's the kid who saved you from falling to your death then he must live right under my apartment." He patted Kuwabara's back roughly nearly knocking him over. "Wow, to think you falling out of a window would work to our advantage, 'eh?"

Kurama grabbed onto Yusuke shoulders and frowned. "Then let's waste no time. Let's hurry over to your apartment."

Hiei started walking away from the group only hn-ing and saying, "You guys handle this one…I'm going to go train for awhile. I'm sure that watching some guy in an apartment can't be that hard."

Kurama nodded at Hiei then turned towards his other two teammates. "Well, come on then. Somehow or another this kids life could mean the world's safety."

"I'm hOoOoOoOOooooooooooooome." Kazuki said lengthening the last word. He took of his shoes and searched the apartment. "Kisho?" He walked into the kitchen but found nothing. "Pops?" He looked in the living room but he heard or saw nothing. "Oh come on, don't tell me they're both not…"

Two arms reached around his waist and lifted him into the air.

"You punkass little freak!" Kisho shouted. "What's this you skipping school and what-not?" He threw him onto the couch and sat in a recliner lazily. "Just be glad that dad wasn't here to receive the little phone call…"

And as if Kisho thought that Kazuki cared he did a little reenactment.

He shaped his hand into a phone and made ringing noses then lifted it to his ear. "Hello? Kitakawa residence, this is Kisho speaking." He waited a few moments listening to the hand phone. "What! Kazuki's not in school!" He waited a few more moments. "He did leave for school this morning. He's probably just sleeping in the park or something." He winced and nodded. "Yes, I'll tell my son that he can't go around skipping school like he's Uramashu or whatever. Uh huh, you bet, goodbye." He hung up his hand on his other hand.

"I'm going to kill him!" Yusuke seethed as he listened upstairs from the floor. "That bastard's asking for it!" Kuwabara held him back so the boy wouldn't pound his way through the floor and into the Kitakawa's living room.

"Shush Yusuke!" Kurama hissed.

Meanwhile…back downstairs where Kisho is chewing out Kazuki.

Kisho whacked Kazuki upside the head. "You fricken dumbass! If mom finds out that you skipped school it'll be your head next to that damn sword collection of yours!"

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch! Isn't this child endangerment?"

"Oh get over it. I'm your brother not your mother." He whacked him in the back of the head again. "You owe me one."

"Stop hitting me!" Kazuki growled.

"NO! You deserve it!" Kisho whacked him on the back of the head again.

"Hey guys…" Kuwabara asked as he glanced between Kurama and Yusuke. "Does this count as a time where we should protect him."

"I wouldn't think so." Kurama said considering the possibility it was. "I believe it's just a little siblings rivalry by the sounds of it…"

There was a loud crashing noise.

In two seconds flat the three were downstairs and Kurama politely knocked on the door. A panicky Kisho came to the door and look between the three boys before finally asking, "What is it?" He tried to ignore the noises in the background.

"You killed him didn't you?" Yusuke snapped. He stepped into the apartment pushing Kisho back. He was looking for an excuse to beat the living crap out of him for calling him Uramashu.

"Um…Yusuke?" Kurama tried to interfere.

"You got angry didn't ya? Just couldn't handle the sibling rivalry huh?" Yusuke pushed him farther back.

"Yusuke…"

"Not now Kurama!" He snapped turning towards the redhead. As soon as the redhead gave up again he continued pestering Kisho. "Just couldn't handle being second best huh?" He gave one final shove to Kisho before Kuwabara interrupted.

"Yusuke…"

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted finally turning completely towards the two. They both pointed behind Kisho and when he turned he saw that Kazuki was frantically picking up parts to a valuable looking vase. However, that's not what he was concerned about right now. At the moment there was a tall young man wearing a leather jacket clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again. Kisho went to swing a punch at Yusuke but got distracted when Kazuki said something to Kuwabara.

"Hey, you're that kid who fell out the window earlier."

Kuwabara laughed nervously, "Ya, that's me!" He put his arm behind his back still laughing. "Sorry about that and thanks for helping a guy out."

"So…" Kisho began placing his hands in his pocket. "There is no girlfriend who came this morning…" He looked at Kuwabara and shuddered. "Just some ugly-ass boyfriend…"

"You're dead!" Kazuki screamed as he tackled down Kisho to the floor and tried to tear out his hair.

"OW! OW!" Kisho shouted. "Lego! I need that fricken hair tonight for my date you scrawny ass worm." He pushed Kazuki off of him and into the three other boys. He shook his head. "Damn, you're stronger then you used to be but you still fight like a pansy-assed girl." He walked past them and headed out the door. "Nice meeting you dickwads!"

The group waited in silence for a moment until they heard a motorcycle rev-up and drive off. Getting up off the floor Kazuki studied the guys curiously.

"Um…hi?" Yusuke said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry about that." Kurama said apologetically. "We heard a crashing noise from our friends apartment and thought that someone got hurt."

Kazuki looked at the vase and grimaced. "Too bad it wasn't me…" Walking over to it he swept it under the couch and brushed his hands on his pants. "So who are you guys anyways?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurama apologized again. "I'm Shuichi Minamoto."

"Who's Shuichi Minamoto?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. He slapped a hand over his mouth and nodded. "I mean…!"

"Ignore him, he's a dumbass." Yusuke groaned. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"Well, nice meeting you. I'm Kazuki Kitakawa." He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "Anything else you want before you leave soon? You really must be going. Don't you have things to do?"

Kurama was taken back by the boy's rudeness. None-the-less he tried to remain polite. "Well, it was nice meeting you Kazuki." He started leading the other two out the door. "I hope that we see you around."

"Well, if you keep barging into people's apartments, particularly mine, it'll happen. Good bye." He said unseen from the kitchen.

The boys walked back to Yusuke's apartment and upon arrival Yusuke began complaining.

"Damn, what an ass!" He jumped onto his couch and flipped on the TV. "You'd think he'd be just a tad bit more polite."

"Now, now Yusuke." Kurama said as he took a seat. "Try not to think about it. We still have to protect him—for some reason or another." He sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "Didn't Koenma say something about being discreet?"

"He doesn't know anything yet. Chill out would you?"

"I still think he's possessed by a demon…" Kuwabara commented.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Kurama said standing up and heading to the door. He stopped at the door and waved goodbye. "I suppose I must get going. I don't want to trouble my mother."

Kuwabara followed after him. "Ya, I better get home too before Shizuru gets mad. Bye Yusuke."

"Later guys." Yusuke waved lazily still watching the random show on TV. After 15 minutes of watching it he realized how utterly idiotic the show was so he flipped it off and looked out the window. "Damn, that was a long day." He grumbled.


	4. The Dangers Of Going Out for Ice Cream

The Dangers of Going Out for Ice Cream

Kagome woke up the next day refreshed and as soon as she finished getting ready she would head back to Feudal Japan. First she took a shower, as she always does even though as soon as she goes back to Feudal Japan just to her luck she's attacked by some demon and gets covered in blood or dirt…After her shower she put on her school uniform, which is essential to fighting demons and other evils, and headed into the kitchen to pack her bag with the essentials—ramen and other food snack foods that her friends had come to know and love. Of course she packed medical supplies and other various necessities but nothing was as important as Inuyasha's beloved ramen. Finally after double-checking her backpack she headed out the door and straight into someone's arms. Screaming she slapped the mystery person and pushed them down.

"Ow…" Kazuki groaned while he sat on his back staring up at the sky.

"Is this a time where we have to protect him?" Kuwabara asked from a branch on the God-tree.

Kurama chose to ignore the question and continued watching Kazuki and the girl with curiosity.

"Kazuki!" Kagome shouted in surprised as she ran to his aid. "What are you doing here?"

Kazuki accepted her help and as soon as he was up he brushed himself off and answered her question—sarcastically. "Well you see Kagome I just realized I'm madly in love with your mother." He looked at her and tilted his head. "Is she around?"

"No…wait! No!" She snapped. "Why are you here and more importantly how?"

Kazuki shrugged coolly and nodded his head towards an old tarnished brown car with a tan interior. "I drove."

"YOU DROVE!" She shrieked. "What do you mean you drove? You're only in ninth grade how could you drive unless someone is here with you!"

"I'm…sixteen…" He muttered.

"You're sixteen?" She asked surprised. "I thought you were the same age as me."

"When you don't go to school for so long you get held back."

Kurama turned to Yusuke and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why haven't you been held back? You're rarely in school." Yusuke didn't respond so he continued watching Kazuki and the girl who apparently was an old acquaintance.

"Oh…" She then dropped the subject and smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm really glad to see you Kazuki. How did you get your mother to let you go?"

Kazuki smirked. "Mother dearest isn't home at the moment so Kazuki does as he pleases."

"And your Dad?"

"Oh, he thinks I'm at school…" Kazuki laughed and snorted. "…Even though it's Saturday."

"And Kisho?"

"Kisho…" Kazuki scratched his head and sighed. "He's got a girlfriend I believe. Either that or a friend with some kinda benefits…"

"He has a girlfriend?" Kagome said surprised. "I would have never guessed…"

"Personally I think he's got a boyfriend." Kazuki said crossing his arms and nodding. "No one's seen this so-called girlfriend and Kisho's all secretive about her."

Kagome stood there dumbfounded then repeated. "He has a girlfriend?"

Kazuki slapped his forehead. "Kagome, even the biggest of assholes can have girlfriends. Speaking of assholes how's Inuyasha?"

"Feh! What do you mean how's Inuyasha?" A voice came from behind growling.

Kazuki turned around and laughed nervously at the dog demon. "Hey Inuyasha…" He gulped and looked at the ground. "Really…how are you?"

"I'm fine." He grumbled. "Are you still moping around feeling sorry for yourself?"

Kazuki shook his head and shrugged. "Not really I suppose. There was nothing I could do…"

"Ya, ya," Inuyasha interrupted annoyed. "Are you ready to go Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "Don't be rude!" She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. "We haven't seen Kazuki in a long time and this is how you say hello?"

"What?" Inuyasha groaned. "I asked him how he was!"

"No, you asked him if he was still moping around."

"What? Isn't that the same thing?" He scratched his head. "Did you get the Ramen?"

"SIT BOY!"

"AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground.

"Whooh! How she'd do that?" Kuwabara exclaimed. Kurama shushed him and he proceeded to talk but much quiet. "Luckily Keiko can't do that to Yusuke or he'd be eating dirt for…"

"Sit boy!" Yusuke seethed as he tried pushing Kuwabara out of the God tree. Kurama game them both death glares and quickly the two stopped their bickering.

"Just for your information Inuyasha, I'm going to visit him!" She walked over the Kazuki and clasped her hands together smiling. "Let's go get ice cream okay?"

"Um, sure?"

Inuyasha dug himself out of the hole gasping for air and scowled at Kagome. "Kagome! I thought we were going to go back now!"

Kazuki opened the passenger side to his car and shouted back at Inuyasha. "Why don't you come with us?" He watched Kagome as she got in the passenger seat. "Is that alright?"

"It's your car. I don't care if he comes."

"Okay, if you're sure." He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted again at Inuyasha. "Come on over here dumbass! We're going for a ride!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

* * *

Inuyasha head was currently sticking out of the backseat window and he was watching other cars passing as they went by going the opposite direction. As soon as one went by he would quickly follow it with his head. When there were multiple rows of cars he would move his head back and forth repeatedly until he either realized there were no more cars or he got dizzy. The latter happened and he fell back dizzy in the backseat.

"Dumbass…" Kazuki muttered. A stop sign came up and he quickly slammed on the breaks when he saw it.

Kagome jolted forward and would've gone through the window if it hadn't been for her seatbelt. Remember, seatbelts save lives. Unfortunately Kazuki didn't do what a safe driver should do and check to make sure all of his passengers had seatbelts on so Inuyasha flung into the back of their seats and went splat on the car floor.

Kagome turned around worried about the poor dog demon and asked, "Are you okay? You should really wear your seatbelt!"

Inuyasha sat up but once again his face met the floor when Kazuki slammed on the accelerator. Sitting up again he growled and slapped Kazuki on the back of the head.

"Hey! Stop making this thing rock bastard!" He hissed.

Kagome giggled and unbuckled her seatbelt. She then jumped over her seat and landed in the back. "Okay, sit on the seat like I am." After Inuyasha sat down on the seat like a normal person would…or at least a normal safe person would she continued to teach him the proper seatbelt procedure. "Okay, now grab your seatbelt like I am." She tugged on her seatbelt and seeing what a seatbelt was he grabbed onto the one opposite of hers. "Good, now see this thing right here?" She jiggled the seat buckle. "Snap it in like this! And that's how we wear a seatbelt!"

"Hey Kagome…" Kazuki muttered while glancing in his rearview mirror.

"What is it Kazuki?"

"How long has that other car been following us? I could've sworn I saw that same car at the shrine."

"Huh?" Kagome looked through the back window and sure enough it appeared that there was a car following them at a good distance.

* * *

"Yusuke, the greatest fighters of fighters, is no longer Yusuke the Spirit Detective but rather Yusuke the Stalker. Isn't this wonderful guys?" Yusuke said with fake enthusiasm. "With our luck he'll call the cops and dear old Shuichi will get put in prison…only to be save by his horde of fan girls. How does he do it?"

"Quiet Yusuke you're ruining my concentration." Kurama growled. "If I just so happen to meet a cop in a bad mood then it's over. I don't have my license yet and even with a school permit I'm not supposed to be driving!"

Kuwabara lifted a finger into the air and in a know-it-all matter stated, "Kurama, a safe driver knows that a driver mustn't let his emotional feelings affect his driving. All of a driver's thoughts must be concentrated on driving and driving only."

"Wow, if I didn't know any better that actually sounded smart Kuwabara." Yusuke groaned in the passenger seat. He watched the buildings approaching and after seeing a huge upside-down golden arch he turned to Kurama grinning. "Let's stop at WacDonalds!"

"NO YUSUKE!" Kurama tried to say calmly but it came out has a low growl.

"THEY'RE STOPPING!" Kuwabara screamed letting out a shrill screech.

Kurama slammed on the breaks and avoided a rear-end collision. They were still a good few feet away but still, he didn't want to be close enough where the three could recognize their faces. Turning his head slowly towards the group Kurama put the fakest smile on his face and laughed nervously, almost insanely.

"Um…sorry?" Yusuke muttered. "You can keep going now."

Kurama followed after but this time kept his distance. There was no need to look conspicuous. He felt his forehead for a brief moment then placed his hand back on the steering wheel. Yes, he seemed to be developing a permanent vein mark on his forehead. Being around these buffoons was getting the best of him.

"Hey, cool I think I saw up that girl's skirt!" Yusuke shouted excitedly.

"She really shouldn't be jumping over seats." Kuwabara commented. "And what about Keiko!" He smacked Yusuke in the back of the head. "You can't go looking at other girls!"

"I'm not dating Keiko damn it!" Yusuke growled. "And if you hit me one more time…"

"Is that girl looking at us now?" Kurama said with a bit of worry and curiosity. "Maybe I should slow down a bit."

* * *

"Can you see the people Kagome?" Kazuki asked glancing into his rearview mirror. "Ugh, I should get my eyes checked." He squinted slightly seeing if he could see them better but sadly it didn't work. "Damn."

"They're not driving close enough…" Kagome said moving her head back and forth trying to get a better view. "But a woman's driving."

"Is she hot?" Kazuki asked with a hint of interest.

"I don't know." Kagome groaned with disgust. "Can you see them Inuyasha…Inuyasha?"

Once again Inuyasha had stuck his head out the window. A car went by and his head followed it. "Why don't you ever bring back a car to my time Kagome?"

Kagome smacked her forehead and groaned. "Idiots…all of them…Idiots…One can't stop thinking about girls and the other one is just an idiot."

* * *

"Hey Kurama, I think that girl was checking you out." Yusuke said snickering. "Maybe after this whole mission thing you should ask her out…"

"No Yusuke." Kurama said annoyed. He glanced in the rearview mirror and went wide-eyed. "What are you doing Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara had his head out the window and was watching cars. Yusuke pushed a button, the window started to go up, and soon Kuwabara was stuck screaming for dear life. He started to whoop and holler while slapping his knee. Then he realized that Kuwabara was turning blue and he could no longer breath so he realized him from his window-y prison.

"Why did you do that…?" Kurama groaned from the driver's seat. "What possessed you to stick your head out the window like some canine?"

Kuwabara rubbed his neck whimpering. He pointed accusingly at the other car. "That guy was doing it and it looked like fun…"

"I wish our school had skirts like that chick's wearing." Yusuke said smiling to himself and nodding. "Ya…better then those long blue ones. Green is a much better color…"

Kurama suppressed a scream and a strong urge to kill the two. He started muttering under his breath, "Idiots…all of them…Idiots…One can't stop thinking about girls and the other one is just an idiot."

* * *

For the past half hour Kazuki purposely took odd routes that didn't really lead to anywhere but no routes. They'd make two lefts and sure enough the car behind them would make two lefts. And everyone knows, two lefts make a right. Whenever Kazuki drove through a random parking lot acting like he would park but would just drive out five minutes later…the other car did the same.

"Hey Kagome…" Kazuki began raising and eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You don't have any—mob connections—do you?" He took another glance at the car behind him. "I mean, I know sometimes people are going to the same place but this, this is just stalker-ish."

"Who'd want to stalk you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Well, maybe it's that crazy mother of yours…"

"OH MY GOD!" Kazuki screamed. "WHAT IF IT IS?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and started to list off a few options. "One, stop, two, continue going in circles…" He looked at the WacDonalds sign again. "Or three, speed up and lose the bastards!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

"THREE!" Kazuki shouted pushing heavily on the accelerator.

"Stop sign…" Kagome warned. She stressed the words the second time, "_Stop sign_…" Still Kazuki didn't stop. "STOP SIGN!"

"I see it! There's no one coming! Relax!"

"That's a big car…" Inuyasha commented pointing to not a car but a semi coming from the left.

Kazuki made it across before the semi even came close. However, for our Spirit Detectives they did not have the same privilege of crossing like the others for they were too far behind and, as we know, the fox surely wasn't going to go through a stop sign—or a semi for the matter.

"Well, now that was illegal." Kagome stated dryly. "How did you ever pass driver's ed?"

"Why did we go out anyways?" Kazuki asked with annoyance.

"What _is_ ice cream?" Inuyasha said glaring at Kazuki. "It sounds cold."

"Oh ya, ice cream…" Kazuki said looking at the shops around. He pulled into the parking lot of an ice cream shop. Parking the car he stepped out and opened the door for Kagome.

"Aw, how sweet." She said getting out. "Come on Inuyasha." As soon as Inuyasha was out of the car she slapped a baseball cap on his head. "There we go."

Kazuki eyed the cap not trying to laugh. "So…" He snickered. "This is how he gets around?' He continued to laugh and pointed at it. "And no one says anything?" They walked up to the door. Kazuki read a sign then ran back to his car. Coming back he held up a pair of sandals. "No shoes no service."

Inuyasha snatched the sandals and put them on, mumbling profanities. He looked at the sandals in disgust. "These things are the ugliest things I've ever seen." He picked at where the shoe was peeling some. "Are these things purple?"

"Well…at one time they were blue…" Kazuki said walking into the ice cream parlor. "They're Kisho's old flip flops…" He muttered under his breath.

"Ew…" Kagome said as she walked over to a menu and looked at all the choices. "What should we let Inuyasha try?"

"Do they have something with bits?" Kazuki said standing behind her looking over the menu himself. "I wonder if they serve bone splits…"

After Kagome separated Inuyasha's hands from Kazuki's throat and ordered them all vanilla ice cream cones she shoved the two into a booth.

"How do I…eat it?" Inuyasha said holding the cone sideways.

Kagome forced him to hold it properly. "Hold it like that so your ice cream doesn't fall off. Now, just lick it."

Inuyasha began to lick it like a dog licks food…

Ice cream shot out of Kazuki's noise and he held his mouth so he wouldn't cough up any ice cream.

"Gross!" Kagome complained with a disgusted look on her face. She grabbed some napkins and began cleaning up the mess. "Just sick." She turned to Inuyasha. "Well, how do you like it…?" She couldn't help but giggle how he lapped up the ice cream.

"Not bad…" He grabbed his head. "AW!" He shivered. "My head hurts…"

Kagome and Kazuki turned to each other. "Brain freeze."

Inuyasha looked horrified. "What!" He clenched his head. "My brain's going to freeze?" He gave them both death glares. "Then why did you give me the stuff?"

"Inuyasha, brain freeze is a term used when you get a headache from eating ice cream." Kagome said giggling.

"I'll take you guys home now if you want." Kazuki said finishing his ice cream and standing up.

"Okay," Kagome said nodding.

The three walked out to the old car and got in. This time Kagome sat in the backseat to begin with. This time while heading back to the Higarashi house no car or mysterious figures followed. At least none that they knew about…

"Stupid humans…" Hiei muttered from the roof of the car. He relaxed and took a nap until they arrived at the house.

"I still don't see why we can't bring a car back…." Inuyasha muttered. He took a small whiff of the air and growled. "I smell demon…"

"Excuse me." A young gentleman with a warm smile asked. Much to Kazuki's dismay it was the same man he had yelled at about the abortion clinic and had knocked over. "But I'm looking for the owner of this shrine." He didn't even notice Kazuki, or just chose to ignore him.

"Um, my grandfather is visiting an old friend…can I help you?" Kagome asked nearing the man.

"KAGOME! NO!" Inuyasha growled pushing her out of the way.

A few bombs fell out of the man suitcase and onto the floor. They exploded and filled the air was a poisonous gas.

"My, my, how clumsy…" The man's expression quickly went from warm to sinister. "I should really be more careful."

"Terrorist?" Kazuki asked with a hand over his mouth. "What are you doing in Japan? Shouldn't you be in Iraq or something?"

"Bad joke!" Kagome growled through her hands.

"He's a demon." Inuyasha growled.

"And you are as well." The man said chuckling. "A half dog demon to be precise."

During this time Hiei had located himself in the ever-so-handy God tree. He coughed harshly. He had accidentally inhaled some of the poison and could feel his body slowing down. "Damn…demons…" He used his jagan to watch the fight so he could rest his body.

"What are demons doing in this time?" Kagome asked with a scowl.

"My, my, aren't we a bit behind the ages." The man waved a finger at her. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Peril…" His body began to transform. His muscles grew much larger and his skin tone changed into a leaf green. His hair became more messy and wild. His teeth went from a sparkly white to fangs and a very distinct yellow. Now what stood before them seemed to be some monstrous form of the Hulk, a much larger version of the Hulk. "…And I'll be your killer." His voice changed into a deep raspy tone.

"Hey! It's Shrek!" Kazuki said with fake enthusiasm. "Or is it donkey…"

The ogre-like demon slammed a large fist into the ground nearly crushing the poor boy but fortunately Kazuki was much quicker then the oversized oaf.

"Does it have a jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked still covering his mouth. He knew that if he took his hand off to retrieve his sword the poison would surely get the best of him. "Kagome!"

The girl weaved back and forth her mind becoming slightly disoriented. "No…it doesn't have the last one. Does anyone else feel dizzy…?" She landed on her knees and held her head in pain. "What is this poison doing…?"

"If it doesn't have a jewel shard then kill it already!" Kazuki groaned as he barely dodged another hit.

"He knows better then to wield a sword at me." The demon mocked licking his lips. "I wonder what dog meat tastes like…"

"Feh, I wouldn't give you the chance to find out." He took one hand off his face and cracked his knuckles. "Why don't you do some fire attacks, or are you too scared?"

The demon looked at him funny. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I know what I smelt!" He charged at him. "How about we check out your insides?" He used his hand to slash across the demon's belly. All it left was some kitty-like scratch unfortunately. The demon reached to pick him up but he rolled out of the way. However, he did manage to grab hold of Kazuki.

"Inuyasha!" Kazuki screamed as the air left his lungs. "Do something now dammit….AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The demon squeezed harder.

"Kazuki!" He grabbed his sword but soon the poison filled his lungs and he fell to his knees. "Damn…my stupid sense of smell…" He fell to the ground and looked up at the demon that continued to squeeze Kazuki tighter and tighter.

"I'll squash you like a bug!" He gave a quick hard squeeze.

Kazuki howled in pain. He no longer had the ability to breathe. Much to his surprise the demon was allowing him to get air every once and while. The demon was probably just toying with him and prolonging his torture.

The demon's hair combusted into flames and the demon stood there dumbfounded. He dropped Kazuki and started to beat out the flames by flailing his arms and hitting himself over the head.

"What the…?" Inuyasha muttered as he sat up. The poison was dissipating, apparently was only so powerful for a limited period of time. He stood up and grabbed for his sword once again. "You're dead!" He unsheathed it and his sword transformed.

The demon had managed to successfully put out the flames much to his relief and everyone else's dismay. He growled at Inuyasha and charged at him. "Come here boy!" He slammed his fist into the ground and Inuyasha easily avoided it.

"Without your little poison you're not so tough are you?" Inuyasha said cockily. He jumped behind the demon and lifted up his sword. "Wind Scar!" In a matter of seconds the demon was only a terrible memory.

Kagome ran over to Kazuki who had unfortunately got the worst of it. "Kazuki!" She kneeled down next to him and helped him up by letting him use her for support. "Are you okay?"

Kazuki nodded trying to sound tough but really it felt like his lungs had been deflated. "That…jackass…isn't….gonna…get…the…best…of…me…"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and gave Kagome a serious stare. "How did it get to your time?" He sniffed the air but all he could smell was a foul stench left by the poisonous gas.

"I really don't see how it could get here without one of the other's seeing it…" Kagome said doubtfully. "But then again it was disguised as a human…"

"That's not all, I could've sworn I smelt another demon."

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "You don't think they're after me to find the jewel shards do you?"

Kazuki pulled out his single jewel shard and nodded. "Of course they are. What else could they be after?"

* * *

Water-Rose: Kay Kay, sorry for the big delay...big big big delay. But frankly my dears I don't give a damn. Anywho, it's up and I doubt that many people are actually reading this anyways and you know what, the author is more likely to write when they get reviews--just an observation.

Oh crap, I was gonna actually state something--what the hell was it? Oh ya, I do have the basic outline of the fic all figured out, but with lack of interest in the fic and with writers block it's hard to get any creative juices flowing. I know where I want to go with the fic but how I'm gonna get there is the problem...A lot of it had to do with me writing the first few chapters quite some time ago...Screw it, my ramblings are fricking annoying and I know this. I just need to figure out wether or not I want the Inuyasha crew (being Miroku, Sango, and Shippo) in the present time, or do I want them left in the past and have a few chapters take place there? I dunno.I'll ponder it over asI write the next chapter.

As always, read, enjoy, and review. REAR DAMMIT! -walks away and tries to improve on notramblings-...


	5. Observations

Observations

The group went into Kagome's house to recuperate and think of how the demon had managed to get into the present and disguise himself as a human. They couldn't get a clear answer but the only way was that the well allowed more people into the present than once thought.If this was so then the group would have more on their hands than ever. These new findings made Kazuki slightly curious about how things were going on in the Feudal Era.

"So how goes the fight with Naraku?" Kazuki asked.

"He's got a new demon body." Inuyasha stated bluntly eating the ramen that Kagome had fixed for him.

"Naraku's now in an even more powerful form." Kagome said in agreement. "There are also only a few jewel shards left. Kouga's, Kohaku's, yours, and one that we can't find."

"Damn." Kazuki leaned back in his chair and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I can't believe that I once worked for him…"

"I told you he was still moping around about that." Inuyasha grunted slurping up some more noodles.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Are so!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you…"

"Damn, you're supposed to fall for it and say the opposite…"

"Would you two knock it off?" Kagome snapped. She was developing a headache just listening to the two bicker. "What time do you need to go back home Kazuki?"

"Doesn't matter." He said shaking his head. "I suppose I should get back before it gets too dark. What time is it now?"

"A little past three."

"So kid, how those scars looking?" Inuyasha looked at him curiously.

Kazuki laughed. "They're not going anywhere." He felt the scar on his cheek. "Especially this blasted one." The scar reminded him of someone and a brilliant idea came to mind, well, at least it was brilliant for him. "Hey! Can we go visit Kenshin and Sanosuke!" He got onto his knees and started to plead jokingly. "Please—I will be your slave forever and I'll be forever grateful! I'll kiss your feet!" He took hold of her feet then stuck out his tongue disgustedly. "Never mind…those things are nasty…"

She kicked him away and stuck out her own tongue at him. "I showered this morning!"

"You do smell like that poison…" Inuyasha said taking a sniff of the air. "That was some pretty bad stuff."

"Well fine!" She stomped to the bathroom. "I'll just go and take a shower! JERKS!" She slammed the door shut.

Kazuki took a whiff of himself and winced. "I smell like ass matter." Another brilliant idea struck him, however brilliant is in the eye of the beholder. "Hey, why not use that wind scar thingy to get rid of that smell!"

"You really think that would work?"

Kazuki gave him the thumbs up and nodded while smiling smugly. "Trust me, if all goes as planned I'll be smelling spring fresh in no time."

"Boys are such idiots." Kagome grumbled as stepped into the shower. She turned the water on to her preferred setting and decided to just try and relax. After all, it's not like the boys were lying. She really did smell like a dog's rear end. Though she couldn't help but think that the boy's were up to something especially when she could hear some sort of chitchat outside.

Meanwhile outside the two were discussing on how to position themselves for their dangerous attempt.

"Hm, you don't think this will kill me do you?" Kazuki asked curiously as he tried doing some mental math.

"Actually, ya, I think this is a bad idea." Inuyasha admitted. "Unless you're suicidal."

"Meh, let's give it a test drive first. If the first blow doesn't destroy our surroundings we're good. If it does then we'll trash the idea."

Up in the wonderful God tree the fire demon peered on curiously below. He couldn't quite figure out how on Earth the boy became associated with a demon. Also he couldn't figure out how on earth the demon could pass through the barrier. However his thoughts were soon interrupted when the dog demon shouted 'Wind Scar' and he was soon was holding onto the tree for dear life. When the strong gust of wind was gone he could see the girl stick her head out of the bathroom window with the most dumbfounded look you could ever imagine.

Kagome looked down below at the ground where the wind scar had left, well, a scar in the background that was probably about a car wide and five cars long.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Kagome screeched through the bathroom window. She couldn't go down there to yell at them in person due to the fact that she was still naked.

Kazuki turned on his heel to face Inuyasha with hands on his hips. "Inuyasha I told you this was a bad idea! How on earth could you be so irresponsible!"

"ME?" Inuyasha asked indignantly. "What do you mean me? IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

Kazuki crossed his arms and shook his head disappointedly. "I'm rather disappointed in you…"

"It wasn't my idea!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "You're the one…"

Kazuki gasped as if to be surprised. "Me? I'm not the one with a huge-ass sword in my hands."

"YOU LITTLE…" Inuyasha raised his sword, which soon went back to being a worthless antique, and began chasing the poor redhead around. "

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kazuki screamed as he ran around in circles dodging the swings and flails of the dog demon. Though Kazuki was fast for a human, demons were still faster and he was getting hit in the ribs and other various parts of his body, not that it was cutting him or anything.

Back in the tree Hiei sat there with his eye twitching. He was disgusted to see the two imbeciles prancing around like two idiots—it kind of reminded him of Yusuke and Kuwabara when he really thought about it. A strange image came to his head of his friend Yusuke waving around a sword with long white hair and Kuwabara with long red hair and scars. An odd smile crept to his face and he let out a small chuckle.

Inuyasha stopped and he sniffed the air. Now that the smell of the poison was gone he could clearly smell another demon in the air.

Kazuki let out a scream and Inuyasha turned towards him. He sweat-dropped when he saw the boy had merely seen a squirrel. When he brought his attention back to where he had though he heard the demon he noticed that the strong smell was gone.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she walked out of her house now fully dressed and well-prepared to start yelling at the two morons if they were to step out of line.

"There was another demon here." Inuyasha stated as he walked over to the god tree to get a closer sniff. "I could've gotten him if that idiot hadn't screamed."

Kazuki huffed and crossed his arms. "Well sorry, maybe if you hadn't been chasing me around we could've spotted the demon earlier."

Kagome shuddered and hugged herself. "This is all too creepy. First we get followed by a car, then a demon with a brief case attacks us, and now this."

"So you think Naraku is after you Kagome?" Kazuki asked with a stern look on his face. "If he is, doesn't that mean he knows how to use the well…either that or he has a time machine."

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn that Naraku! How the hell could he have known about the well?"

"Not only that but how does he know hot to use it?" Kagome put a finger to her chin. "The only possible answer is that he's been spying on us this whole time."

"If he's looking for all the jewel shards won't he also want Kazuki's back?" Inuyasha walked over to Kazuki who took a few cautious steps back. "If that's the case, then we should take the shard away from him."

Kazuki grabbed the jewel shard around his neck protectively. "No way! It's mine! I'll keep it safe!"

Inuyasha growled and continued to walk towards Kazuki angrily. Kazuki continued to walk backwards as well.

Inuyasha tried to snatch the shard but Kazuki countered and jumped out of the way. "You can't take care of it! Remember what happened last time! Naraku might even use you again!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Kazuki snapped as he continued to dodge Inuyasha attempts to grab the shard from him.

Inuyasha stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Yes it will, you're weak-minded."

"I AM NOT!" Kazuki screamed this time. Frustrated he kicked a rock at Inuyasha and headed towards the well house. "If Naraku can't find the shard…"

"Kazuki!" Kagome yelled. "Get back here!"

But it was too late. He had already jumped into the well and the other two had to follow after.

Hiei, who had been watching the argument from a distance with his jagan, growled in anger when his connection was severed by the time gap. "Something is going on here." He mumbled to himself. He decided that he had best report his findings to Kurama to see if he could make sense of the mumbo-jumbo that the three were talking about.

When the fire-demon arrived at the kitsune's house Kurama was less than pleased. He informed Hiei that he had rudely interrupted his dinner and he hated having to leave his mother downstairs for so long to 'use the bathroom.' He told the fire-demon it was rather embarrassing so he wanted him to tell him the news quickly.

"Hn, do you think I really care?"

"No." Kurama answered bitterly. "But if I don't hurry soon my mother might think something is wrong. Make this quick please."

"Well, after you three buffoons informed me that you lost track of them I decided to find them myself. It really wasn't that hard. After they went back to the girl's house a demon appeared…"

"A demon?" Kurama gasped. "What on earth was a demon doing there?"

Hiei glared in annoyance. "Would you let me finish? The three would've died if I hadn't set the thing's head on fire. Then the dog-demon killed it."

"Is the boy alright though?"

"As far as I know. Then they started talking about some stupid jewel-shards. Apparently they thought they were going to be robbed. I can't tell if they're complete morons our just dense…" Hiei then remembered the boy's idea about removing the stench with the wind scar. "Never mind."

"What else can you tell me?"

"Not much, something about a man named Naraku…"

"NARAKU?" Kurama shouted. "How on earth could those three know about Naraku?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, which meant he wanted the fox to clarify what he was talking about.

"Well, all I know is that back in the Feudal Era he was an unstoppable demon." Kurama informed him. "There's not much else known about him other than he was often associated with a spider-symbol. What on earth did they say about Naraku?"

Hiei focused on trying to remember the conversation. "Hn, I can't quite remember." He snapped his fingers. "I do remember that they said that Naraku might be after the girl."

"There's no way it can be the Naraku I'm thinking of." Kurama sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. That demon I heard was a force to be reckoned with." Kurama sat on his bed and crossed his legs. "However, that doesn't really explain who this new Naraku is. Unless of course Koenma still hasn't told us all the facts on this mission and this is the demon who's after the boy."

"I wouldn't hold it past him." Hiei spat. He sat on the windowsill and crossed his arms. "That information sufficing enough?"

"Unless you have something else to tell me."

Hiei thought for a moment. "Not really, they almost found me out but that's about it."

Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great to hear. So all we know is that they have some jewel shards of some sort, a man named Naraku is after the boy's friend, and you're a terrible spy."

* * *

Water-Rose: Ya...not too exciting...no inspiration to write...but I really should I know! Usually watching late night anime gets me in writing moods...Maybe I should watch a few Inuyasha episodes or listen to my Inuyasha CD. As for the reviews...THANK YOU GUYS! More reviews make me happy. As always, Read, Enjoy, and Review!


	6. Regarding Reincarnated II Please Read

Water-Rose: So...it's been awhile...yep...Sorry for not updating in a really really long time. This may or may not change...depending on what people want. A few people have asked me to continue but at this point I'm not sure if ANYONE would be interested.

I have not written or even read fanfiction in a great while. Most of this due to technical computer problems with my computer at home and also just being busy with high school and college courses.

Currently the computer I am using only has wordpad...not microsoft word. I hate wordpad so very, very much. I am trying to convince the owner of this computer to put on microsoft word but there isn't any room for it so some stuff would have to be taken off and lately there just hasn't been time for that.

To make things easier for myself I have created a forum...yippie. I don't actually expect much use of it but there is a poll there regarding Reincarnated II. I'm not much into writing it but it makes me feel bad to have just left it and maybe if I continue to write it I'll get back into it. I'm quite busy with school work so if I were to continue it wouldn't exactly be at the top of my list but more of something I would do when I had free time. So it would be appreciated if you take the poll and if you would leave some suggestions and/or comments for me in the forum. Thanks and take care!

Water-Rose


End file.
